ncisfandomcom-20200222-history
NCIS: Los Angeles Season 1
NCIS: Los Angeles Season 1 aired at 9.00 P.M. EST in the United States, following episodes of NCIS Season Seven. The two backdoor pilot episodes, Legend Part 1 (episode) and Legend Part 2 (episode) originally aired as part of NCIS Season 6. The season premiered on September 22nd, 2009, and ended on May 25th, 2010. Cast Series Regulars Cast Notes In the two pilot episodes, Legend Part 1 (episode) and Legend Part 2 (episode) that aired as part of NCIS season 6, the Office of Secret Projects was run by NCIS Special Agent Lara Macy, portrayed by actress Louise Lombard. The character was written out, and later murdered at the end of NCIS season 7. Adam Jamal Craig portrayed rookie field agent Dominic Vail. The character was credited as a regular through the first twelve episodes of the show's run, thereafter appearing as a guest star. Barrett Foa portrayed Eric Beale, the technical operator to the OSP. Originally credited as a guest star, he was upgraded to series regular after episode thirteen. Trivia NCIS: Los Angeles Season 1 aired alongside NCIS Season 7. The season was originally planned to only be thirteen episodes. On October 7, 2009, after rating as the most watched new show, CBS ordered a full set of 22 episodes, which was upped to 24 episodes on November 4, 2009 Episodes Description *From the Region 2 DVD: "Off the Record, On the Hunt"- This hit series spins NCIS in all-new direction- undercover- in this set of 24 Season One episodes on 6 discs. The Office of Special Projects is an elite unit that uses high-tech surveillance and high-stakes action to apprehend criminals who threaten national security. With the ability to assume any identity to infiltrate criminal organizations, Special Agent "G" Callen (Chris O'Donnell) is the unit's top investigator- a reputation that nearly cost him his life in a mysterious shooting. Together with partner Sam Hanna (LL Cool J), a rugged ex-Navy SEAL, and a team of skilled specialists including forensics expert Kensi Blye (Daniela Ruah) and OSP manager Hetty Lange (Oscar winner Linda Hunt), they take on cases from murder to espionage to stolen weapons- and the man who ordered the hit on Callen's life. Special Features *CBS Promos- A series of TV promos advertising NCIS: Los Angeles Season 1. Also includes LL Cool J answering some fan questions, Chris O'Donnell being interviewed about his character, NCIS Special Agent G. Callen and also a CBS photo shoot featuring Chris O'Donnell and LL Cool J that took place on Tuesday, June 16, 2009. *"No Crew Is Superior"- the music video for LL Cool J's song, "No Crew Is Superior". *"Making of No Crew Is Superior"- a behind-the-scenes look into the making of No Crew Is Superior which shows LL Cool J and producer Tricky Stewart talking about the song. *Commentary on "Identity", the NCIS: Los Angeles Season 1 premiere episode with commentary from Shane Brennan, the creator and executive producer of NCIS: Los Angeles. *Inspired Television: NCIS LA- The producers of NCIS: Los Angeles discuss the show and its characters. *The L.A. Team- Meet the Cast and Crew- The cast and crew talk about the main characters and the show. *Inside the Inner Sanctum- The Set Tour- Production Designer Thomas Fichter gives a tour of the Office of Special Projects Building. *Do You Have a Visual?- Inside the Ops Center- The cast and crew talk about the Ops Center. *Lights.. Camera... Action!- The Stunts of NCIS: LA- The cast and crew discuss the various stunts that occurred during NCIS: Los Angeles Season 1. Category:NCIS: Los Angeles Seasons